


Sunrise

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [2]
Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Jonathan takes a quiet moment to enjoy existence.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan
Series: February Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: sunrise.

Jonathan stretched before pushing himself upright. The bedroll was cold without its other occupant. He glanced around and was not surprised to find Ardeth nearby, knelt in prayer. He turned away to give him privacy and surveyed their surroundings.

A crumbling wall was at their backs, serving as a windbreak, but the desert stretched out in front of them.

It was breathtaking.

And seemingly endless. A sea of sand stretching out to the horizon, where the sun was rising. It was barely up, yet already the edge of the sky was a blazing yellow-white, a glaring promise of the day to come.

On the edges of the searing light, the sky edged to a soft yellow into orange. Further up, the sky was a rich blue, shades darker than the blue-white true daylight would wring from the sky.

The dunes were softened by shadows, not the engulfing darkness of night, but a potential sanctuary from the encroaching day.

“You’re shivering,” came from behind him. He hadn’t even noticed Ardeth returning to his side.

“I didn’t realize,” he said with a smile. It was true; the beauty before him was so captivating that all else had fallen away, even the chill of a desert night.

“Will you lie back down with me?” Ardeth asked and pressed one hand against the small of his back. “Let me warm you up.”

“In a moment,” he replied. He wanted to greet the new day, the new world, into which his newest family member would be born.

Ardeth did not press, just leaned into Jonathan’s side, a long line of welcome warmth. Jonathan slipped his hand into Ardeth’s, lacing their fingers together. Ardeth squeezed his hand gently.

Jonathan’s breath caught with the perfection of the moment. He knew it wouldn’t last, this serene silence on the edge of a new day, but that made it all the more precious.


End file.
